El Ángel del Destino
by SakuraUchiha37
Summary: Muchas veces creemos estar en un abismo de soledad. Del cual seguramente jamás saldremos. Y si aparece alguien, quizá nos ayude a salir de allí o quizá simplemente nos hunda más, a pesar de que ahora estará siempre con nosotros. -Tu eres mi vida y muerte, pequeña.-


¡Buenas! Amm hace un tiempo estuve escribiendo una historia llamada "Sueños del pasado" que he decidido eliminar por razones personales. Tal vez en un futuro la vuelva a subir con unas variaciones. Y con respecto a la otra "Nada en mi camino" al parecer la autora original se esfumó y la dejó a medias por lo que también fue eliminada.  
¡En fin! Traigo aquí una historia centrada en las aventuras de Link de The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Sin embargo, como en mi anterior historia, agregaré a un personaje propiamente mío. Se va a basar en una de las afamadas aventuras del protagonista de la saga, con una acompañante con quien se involucra sentimentalmente. No obstante me gustaría incluir un poco (pero no demasiado) a los intérpretes del Anime/Manga Naruto. Ya que, en un principio, Hikari Tamashira (mi personaje) viene de la aldea en la que se origina la historia de Naruto. Quise subir de una sola vez el primer capítulo, pero se me ocurrió mejor hacer una clase de introducción, donde hablaré un poco acerca de la historia de Hikari en el pasado, cuál sería su papel en la serie, sus poderes y su clan.

Ahora no los cansaré más. Aun así os ruego que dejen un comentario y dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga éste inicio, continúo o no con el relato. Prometo no defraudaros.

ALERTA: Spoiler. Lemon. Un poco de violencia descriptiva.

Disclaimer: La saga de Zelda no me pertenece, ni los personajes de Naruto. Sólo la historia y el personaje de "Hikari" es mío.

* * *

El Ángel del Destino.

Introducción.

El tiempo pasa volando. Se esfuma, sin que nosotros logremos darnos cuenta del momento en que ya no está, de que ya nada es igual. Habían transcurrido diecisiete años desde el momento de mi nacimiento, y dos desde la cuarta gran guerra ninja, desde el momento en que se había declarado la victoria. Las cinco grandes naciones realizaron una alianza y la paz reinaba ahora en prácticamente todo el mundo. Hubo muchas bajas en aquellos días, grandes ninjas de Konoha, como Kakashi Hatake, (Aclaro: Para mí, él va a morir en esta guerra. D': Solo una suposición) o el que en esos momento fue, por decirlo de una manera, mi primer amor, Neji Hyuga.

Hacía exactamente diecisiete años, en unos grandes terrenos había nacido yo, proveniente de uno de los clanes más prestigiados. Los Tamashira, conocidos como los dioses del alma. Nosotros nos especializábamos en manejar y controlar las almas y los sentimientos más profundos de los enemigos. Imponíamos entonces, el mayor de los respetos, así como los Hyuga o los Uchiha.

El clan Tamashira se dividía, al igual que los Hyuga, en dos ramas. Yo pertenecía a la segunda rama. Así que estaba destinada a proteger a la heredera de la familia principal, Junko, ella prefirió ser una dama, que no luchaba, sino que en un futuro sería enviada a un feudo y seguramente se casaría con el Señor Feudal; o por lo menos ese era su sueño estando en vida. Recuerdo que a mi escaza edad, mi padre me obligaba a entrenar duro, quería que siempre fuera la mejor; él odiaba ver cuando caía, agotada y se decepcionaba de mí. Escuché muchas veces que hubiera preferido mil veces a un varón. Era un hombre machista y arrogante, frío y pedante, siempre en busca del poder.

Sin embargo, como en todo clan, existían disputas que cada vez se iban haciendo más grandes. Y una noche se alzó una batalla en la que los miembros de la segunda rama declararon lo injusto que eran las leyes para ellos. Fue una masacre, según lo que aún tengo guardado en mi memoria. En ese tiempo mi madre, Kanade, estaba embarazada de mi hermana menor, Himeko. Así que se ocultó todo el tiempo, ahogando los gritos de agonía mientras lloraba. Al verla así me asusté y salí de la habitación hasta llegar al jardín principal, sé que ese fue un gran error. Vi cosas que me marcaron de por vida, incluso la muerte de mi padre. El que en aquel entonces era el patriarca hizo el intento de asesinarme, al ser solo una niña no comprendía lo que sucedía ni capté el objetivo que tenía aquel hombre pero gracias a ello mi padre se interpuso entre la enorme katana y yo. Debo admitir que aún me atormenta un poco la forma en como escuché la filosa arma romper el aire y atravesar sonoramente el abdomen y las costillas del hombre que me engendró. La espesa sustancia carmesí salpicó mi rostro y el cuerpo inerte calló al suelo. Solo atiné a correr. Corrí todo lo que me dieron las piernas, sin rumbo. La noche era sumamente oscura, había una pesada neblina y por si fuera poco una tormenta se desató bruscamente. Las gotas gruesas se enredaban con mis lágrimas. Jamás olvidaré esa sensación. Llegué al punto de que mis piernas no soportaron más y me hicieron caer de rodillas. Recuerdo a la perfección que vi unos pies acercarse a mí y el dueño de ellos me tendió una mano. Al mirarlo vi un par de negras pupilas, tan profundas como un pozo. El poseedor era ni más ni menos que Itachi Uchiha.

A partir de entonces entrené con el pelinegro, convirtiéndome en todo lo que mi padre quiso que fuera. En la academia era la mejor. Así que a mis diez años me convertí en genin. Mis dos compañeros eran Kenshin Tukusama un guerrero proveniente de una familia samurái, se especializaba en taijutsu, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, físicamente era alto, robusto y bastante popular entre las muchachas, su cabello color cobre y sus ojos purpuras, su nariz recta y perfilada y sus labios bien definidos, era modesto, astuto y firme. Eternamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno. Falleció en la última guerra. Y Hiroshi Jakimioto era en diversos aspectos, lo contrario a Tukusama. No era muy alto -sí más que yo- delgado, rubio con los ojos color miel, su nariz ñata y sus labios finos, de una familia humilde y poco conocida. Alegre, amable y sincero. Completamente inofensivo. Eternamente enamorado de Hinata Hyuga. Falleció en una misión clase A. En aquel entonces lo veía como a un hermano menor –Aunque fuese dos años mayor que yo- Fue completamente inesperado y quedé marcada el resto de mi vida por sentir que fue mi culpa. Puesto a que en uno de mis descuidos me atacaron y él se interpuso. Jamás me lo perdonaré. Mi sensei era Ayame Saito. Alta, de cabellera rosa clara, con los ojos grises su nariz pequeña y sus labios carnosos. Tenía un don increíble para controlar el agua. Formó parte del escuadrón ANBU junto con Kakashi. Siempre sospeché que tenían alguna clase de romance. Falleció en mi misión para convertirme en jonnin, yo solo tenía 13 años. Siempre seguí los pasos de Itachi.

Conocí a los nueve novatos en los exámenes chunnin, para aquel tiempo Hiroshi ya había fallecido, era mi segunda oportunidad para subir de nivel, pero al ocupar un miembro más nos hicimos de un chico llamado Kabuto Yakushi. (Aclaro: los otros compañeros de Kabuto en dichos exámenes no existieron, él trabajó solo y en secreto. También el resultado de las batallas para ir a la final fue diferente pero no las explicaré, sería una pérdida de tiempo) Ese año permitieron a dos genin convertirse en chunnin por el cambio de Hokage. Dando como resultado a Shikamaru y a mí.

Luego de un tiempo Naruto se fue de la aldea a entrenar con Jiraiya, para traer de vuelta a Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru, y para hacerles frente a los Akatsuki. Mientras transcurrieron esos años entre en la élite ANBU con ayuda de Kakashi, llegué a hacerme tan fría como los hermanos Uchiha. Sin embargo, Kenshin nunca me dejó sola, siempre estuvimos el uno para el otro. Mientras él me acompañaba en mis peores momentos yo lo ayudaba a conquistar a la discípula de Tsunade.

Tiempo después de que Naruto regresó, un hombre extraño, que llevaba una máscara muy curiosa, entro a Konoha en la noche y secuestró a Himeko, mi hermanita, me dio la orden de asesinar a todo mi clan y llevarle el pergamino sagrado de los Tamashira a cambio de la vida de ella. No lo dudé dos veces, la pequeña era mi alma entera. Decidida entré en la habitación de mi madre a rogarle que huyera pero esta me dijo "jamás traiciones a tu familia, cariño. Porque cuando nadie más esté, ellos sí." Jaló una cuerda que hasta entonces no la había notado y se ahorcó. Caí rendida, sin entender el porqué de sus acciones, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y una presencia un poco conocida apareció detrás de mí. Un escalofrío bajo por todo mi cuerpo al reconocer el chakra. Me levante algo inestable y lo encaré. Itachi me miraba con algo de compasión asomado en sus enormes pupilas. No podía articulas ninguna palabra ¿Cómo había entrado? Desde que los Akatsuki habían comenzado a moverse la seguridad en Konoha se reforzó notablemente y ¿Por qué viene solo? En caso de venir por Naruto era lógico que viniera con su pareja.

-No te alarmes, pequeña.- Siempre me llamó por ese sobrenombre, tenía sentido, jamás medí demasiado. Su grave y pasiva voz me estremecía con solo recordarla.

-¿Q-qué es… qué haces aquí?- Todo lo veía demasiado irreal.

-No cometas el mismo error que yo, Hikari- Eso me descolocó considerablemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Comencé a recobrar fuerzas.

-Creo que no es necesario que te lo explique.- Contestó simplemente.

-Este no es vuestro asunto, tú mataste a todos los miembros de tu clan para salvar a Sasuke y a Konoha, yo masacraré al mío para salvar a Himeko.- Me sigo preguntando de dónde saqué las agallas para decirle todo aquello a él.

-Siempre he admirado tu facilidad para tomar decisiones correctas, Hikari, pero creo que esta vez has tomado la equivocada.- Jamás olvidaré esas palabras, nadie nunca me había reprochado el haber tomado una decisión errónea.

-Vete.- Declaré dándole la espalda, de la misma manera en que él me había dicho que me fuera su último día en la aldea. Acto seguido él me tomó por la cintura y me sacó de allí, llevándome a las penumbras de un bosque cercano, me acorraló contra la firme corteza de un árbol, acercó su rostro al mío con lentitud, hasta mi oído y con un susurro estremecedor me dijo "Déjamelo a mí, pequeña Hikari" Recuerdo que después de eso me besó con suavidad y pasión, era ese tipo de beso con el que sueñas toda tu vida. Como el de unos amantes prohibidos, así como la luna y sol. Abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo y vi como esas hermosas y enrojecidas pupilas giraban, caí en cuenta del grave error que había cometido y de esa forma me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

Fue la última vez que lo vi, antes de que Sasuke lograra su venganza. Desperté unos días después con la noticia de la masacre de mi clan, los investigadores más destacados estuvieron tras la huella, tratando de sacarme información, pero, como buena ANBU que era bloqueé todos aquellos recuerdos y así jamás supieron quien había sido el culpable, la mayoría me juzgo afirmando que la asesina fui yo, pero no había prueba alguna. Luego de ello me apresuré para irme y recuperar a Himeko, fui con el pergamino al punto de encuentro.

Pasé cuatro días de viaje, la Hokage debía de estar enfadada, y tenía razón. El enmascarado me dijo que ya era muy tarde, que perdía mí tiempo al venir aquí luego de casi dos semanas. Me desesperé, de tal manera que no podía ni siquiera asimilar lo que sucedía, acababa de perder a mi familia en su totalidad, no iba a culpar a Itachi, puesto que gracias a él seguía siendo una ninja de justicia. Jamás volví a ver a aquel hombre, en un principio imaginé que era "Tobi" o como en realidad se llamaba, Obito, de cualquier manera, ni siquiera había sido capaz de salvar a la que significó todo para mí.

Al poco tiempo, se dieron muchas noticias y catástrofes, como la muerte de Orochimaru, Jiraiya e Itachi, y por supuesto el ataque de los seis caminos de Pein. En la invasión luché contra un ángel, reconocida como "el ángel de papel" a pesar de haber sido una enemiga, la admiraba, fue la mejor batallante con quien he tenido el gusto de luchar, aunque cobró mi vida, de no ser por el sacrificio de Nagato, no sé qué sería de mí. De eso, hasta la cuarta gran guerra ninja, entrené para llegar al punto de ser invencible, consiguiendo de esta forma obtener el poder incluso de desafiar al mismísimo Madara Uchiha, qué aunque obviamente no fui quién acabó con él, di bastante de qué hablar, incluso ahora, me han dado mucho crédito acerca de cómo he luchado contra alguien de aquella magnitud.

Si hablo un poco de mi vida sentimental con Neji, se puede decir que es una historia muy curiosa y divertida, puesto a que al parecer todo el mundo daba por hecho de que tarde o temprano iba a existir algo más que una amistad entre él y yo. Incluso por boca de Ino me enteré que hacían apuestas, sobre cuándo formalizaríamos la relación e incluso hasta cómo. Siempre creí que era el indicado, ya que compartíamos pasados similares, teníamos formas de pensar un poco parecidas, en un principio nos detestábamos mutuamente sin una razón aparente y éramos prodigiosos y destacados, provenientes de los mejores clanes incluso de todas las aldeas y naciones.

Sucedió en una misión, donde estuvimos completamente solos durante poco más de tres meses. Tuvimos que hacer el papel de princesa y su guardaespaldas, para conseguir información sobre un supuesto terrorista que quería asesinar al señor Feudal. Me hice pasar por Junko, a penas ella se enteró de aquello quiso asesinarme, fue chistosa su reacción, al igual que la de nuestros amigos al afirmar nuestro lazo. Quién diría que ver como un chico daba su vida por mí removería algo en mi pecho. El Hyuga una vez me confesó que verme como toda una damisela en peligro lo obligó a hacer todo lo que hizo. Gracias a aquella alianza, me hice muy cercana a Hinata. Al anunciarlo a nuestras familias fue casi como si les estuviéramos otorgando el puesto de Hokage, nuestro asombro fue evidente bajo su alegre reacción. Obvio, enlazar para procrear un niño con los dones de un Hyuga y un Tamashira y así adquirir un poder inmenso.

¿Qué tenía tan importarte mi clan? Simple, podíamos sacarle el alma a las personas y poseer sus cuerpos, algo parecido a lo que hacían los Yamanaka, pero en lugar de con las mentes, eran con las almas, podíamos intercambiarlas, controlarlas, destruirlas, perturbarlas o enloquecerlas, o algo que se ha prohibido, es levantar almas de fallecidos, las controlo y puedo poseerlas, hasta incluso utilizar sus poderes, y no solo una a la vez. Infinidades de cosas. También nuestros ojos eran originalmente de un color claro y a cierta edad desenvolvíamos una segunda fase, donde se tornaban completamente rojos voluntariamente y de esta forma veíamos los sentimientos más profundos que se almacenaban con recelo en los demás. Sin embargo, odiaba poder ver ese tipo de cosas, resultaba ser bastante perturbador, por lo que siempre he procurado no utilizarlos.

Al igual que el clan Uchiha nos especializábamos en un elemento, en nuestro caso es el viento. Podíamos hacer cualquier cosa con él, incluso tuve la oportunidad de crear mi propio jutsu, en el que convierto todo mi cuerpo en viento y me fusiono con él, de esta forma me puedo transportar, aunque como cualquier jutsu tiene sus contra, en este caso es que se come mi chakra de una manera bastante preocupante, es un jutsu incompleto.

También pude evolucionar y pasar a mí segunda fase. Me convierto en un auténtico ángel, extiendo de mis costados unas enormes y blancas alas, además con mi cabello del mismo color y mi baja estatura me veo como toda una criatura celestial, o por lo menos innumerables personas me han comentado aquello. Obviamente nos están solo por decoración, irradio luz, con ellas incremento mi chakra y me hago notablemente más ágil, veloz y poderosa.

No tengo lo que se puede deducir como una linda historia, carezco ahora de sentimientos, los congelé. He decidido cerrar los ojos ante lo maravilloso, ante todo aquella que pudo cautivar a la niña que llevo dentro. Ahora estoy encerrada en una burbuja donde vivo una incesante rutina, esperando el ansiado momento en que mi alma descanse y pueda volver con aquellos a quienes amo, aquellos que desaparecieron físicamente. Pero nadie conoce las vueltas de la vida, quizá sea yo quien salve a alguien que se está formando su propio capullo para morir allí dentro sin florecer, sin volar y ser libre. O quizá lo único que logre es encerrarlo más, donde seguramente moriremos juntos.

* * *

Y bien ¿qué os ha parecido?

Sé que no está muy emocionante, y traté de no hacerlo aburrido, pero bueno, envíenme reviews con su comentarios. Acepto TODO. Sea bueno o malo, sugerencias de cualquier tipo, será bienvenido. Necesito de su colaboración para continuarla, de aquí a un mes máximo tomaré la decisión. Si hubo algún error ortográfico discúlpenme.

¡En fin! Gracias por leer. Besos.


End file.
